The present invention refers to an apparatus for the selection of shedding devices in a Jacquard-type weaving- and/or knitting machine comprising of complementary ascending- and descending hooks interconnected by one and the same cord, by means of a bending element, of which the free extremity, is forced to move through the influence of a tension between a locking position on which the clamping of a complimentary hook is prevented by an ascending knife and a release position on which the clamping of a complimentary hook is possible because the detention pin slides away from the trajectory of the suspension hook of the concerned complementary hook, and whereby each suspension hook is elastic mounted on an ascending- and descending part of the shedding devices by means of flexible drawback springs.